


Finding A Replacement

by CelestialBound



Series: Necrophiliac Desires [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David finds himself feeling attracted to his best friend's dead body and decides to act upon his urges. When Daniel catches him in the act, he decides to help him out, and ends up becoming a replacement instead of Jasper.





	Finding A Replacement

It was the end of summer,  _ fortunately. _ The kids had already gone home so they missed the accident. David wouldn’t have known how to explain it to them. He could hardly explain it to himself why it had happened. 

 

Jasper, his childhood friend, was always there for him. He tried to be there for him too, yet the one night David didn’t decide to come with him, he died in a car crash. Something in him wanted to be in his place instead, maybe it was the guilt that caused him to cry the night right after. 

 

However on the day of the funeral he could barely cry at all. He used up all his tears for crying in his car. The night before he snuck out before bed and sobbed in his car for hours until he couldn’t bare to keep his eyes open due to the burning. Exhaustion took over and he fell asleep at the wheel. He still didn’t understand what happened to Jasper behind the wheel. He wanted to know, but no one knew. 

 

So here he was, dressed in a black suit on the day of the funeral. They decided to hold it as soon as possible because Jasper wanted a natural burial without his body being preserved. Jasper would joke about it, saying that if he came back to life somehow, he wouldn’t want his jaw to be sewn shut so he could still talk. It was after everyone had done their speeches and David requested that he had some alone time with his best friend. For him it would be the last time he saw Jasper as he would leave right after this moment. He couldn’t stand even thinking about watching them lower his coffin down into the ground. He wanted Jasper to just open his eyes, say it was all a prank, just like he used to when they were kids. But his lifeless body told him otherwise. 

 

David started to speak, “I… I don’t even know what to say... I wish I would have written some sort of speech instead of watching everyone else speak theirs. I’m so sorry Jasper, for everything. I know I stole the spotlight from you ever since I started to enjoy camp, and I felt guilty when Campbell promoted me as head counselor instead of you. Worst of all, I didn’t come with you when you were mad at me that night. I should have went after you. I should have just apologized instead of locking myself in the cabin. You were my  _ best friend.  _ And I blew it. I don’t even know if you considered me your friend at all before you died. But you’ll always be mine, even after this. I don’t think I’ll ever find anyone to replace you. I don’t think my guilt could ever let me. And that’s probably what I deserve…” After his speech he paused, trying to come up with more to say.

 

“I wish I knew what caused you to go off the road. Was it an animal? Were you texting? Or… Did you do it on purpose?”

 

Silence he could hardly stand.

 

“I feel responsible either way.” He stood closer to the coffin, admiring Jasper’s features. Pale skin that used to be slightly dimmed due to the sun, a blank expression that used to be full of glee each time David or the kids made him smile, and eyes that used to shine like crystals that made David’s legs go weak. 

 

He felt that weakness now, even though Jasper was no longer alive. The feeling rushed through his body, a state of embarrassment from thinking about his attraction to his dearest friend. Even now, laying so peacefully in his coffin, he was awestruck by how beautiful Jasper was. He wished they got together before this had all happened. Now they didn’t have a chance to do what they could have; kiss, go out on dates, make love, or share any form of romantic intimacy. 

 

_ ‘It’s not too late.’  _ David suddenly thought. 

 

He could give him one last kiss, before he had to leave. That’s it. That’s all. He could just get this over with and leave before the burial. He brushed away some of the blonde hair that covered Jasper’s eyes before placing a hand gently on the body’s forehead. He leaned down and kissed the lips below him softly. For some reason he moaned. He jerked his head up, surprised that he did that. He covered his own mouth,

 

_ ‘Why did I make that noise?!’ _

 

He looked around the room to make sure no one was there. 

 

_ ‘Thank god.’ _

 

A heat had arisen underneath his clothes and he froze up on the spot. 

 

_ ‘No… No no no no…’ _

 

He looked down just to check and then jerked his head back up again. He quickly headed for the exit but froze once more. A thought came to mind that disgusted him, yet also aroused him.

 

_ ‘God. What the fuck is wrong with you?! I could never do that. That’s so disgusting on so many levels… Just… Move your legs. Walk away. Just leave and don’t ever come back.’ _

 

He rolled his shoulders, letting them fall in a relaxed manner. 

 

_ ‘Just head out. Don’t look back.’ _

 

He repeated the phrase as he walked slowly towards the end of the room.

 

_ ‘Don’t look back.’ _

 

He went for the door.

 

_ ‘Whatever you do. Don’t. Look. Back.’ _

 

Of course, he ignored his own mantra and looked behind him. The open coffin was still there, with the body still inside. No one was around, and no one would be until David was done. 

 

_ ‘It wouldn’t hurt to try.’ _

 

“Yes it would!” He told himself after the thought emerged. He immediately checked to make sure no one was there again. “Yes it would…” He repeated. 

 

_ ‘No one will know though.’ _

 

He started walking back to the coffin where he stood in front of the corpse. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

_ ‘No one is around. There won’t be any consequences.’ _

 

“But what if they come back early…” It was more of a phrase rather than a question. “Wait! No! This is gross! I can’t do this!”

 

He spoke softly, “I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for that.”

 

_ ‘Yet I’m still turned on.’ _

 

He whined. This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go. None of this was how it was supposed to go in his mind. But things become unexpected in life. David never would have imagined that he would begin to masturbate right next to his best friend’s dead body. 

 

He held onto the edge of the coffin while the other hand was around his erection that he took out out of his dress pants just a few moments before. 

 

“God… I’m going to hell for this.” He breathed. 

 

_ ‘I should stop before this gets worse. At least move to the bathroom.’  _ He then moaned under his breath, distracting himself from his thoughts of regret.

 

“Oh god… Jasper…” He looked at Jasper’s forever-sleeping figure, whispering again, “Oh god.” 

 

He tried closing his eyes to hide some of the guilt but of course it was Jasper’s body that was the object of arousal, so he had to keep them open. He sped up to attempt finishing himself off as soon as possible, but something in him wanted this moment to last longer. He thought of Jasper when he was alive, a fantasy that he used to play in his head of the blonde fucking him until he was a moaning mess, voice muffled against a pillow. Now however, he wanted to ride Jasper as he lay there motionless.

 

He whispered, “Why am I like this…”

 

He knew he was into some fucked up things that he wouldn’t dare tell anyone, including Jasper when he was still alive. But he didn’t even know he was into  _ this. _ This was a whole new territory that he was scared yet intrigued on venturing. A whimper came from his mouth as he stared at Jasper’s closed eyelids and stroked himself off. He stopped to check if the coffin was stable. A sigh escaped his lips before he crawled over the edge and knelt against Jasper’s legs. He leaned down to make out with the corpse, closing his eyes, praying to god no one would walk in on him doing this. His cock throbbed to be touched again, but he wanted something else out of this experience. He hoped that it would work.

 

He straightened his back and scooted back against the end of Jasper’s legs, getting into his pants to see what his genitalia looked like. He was curious to say the least, eager to see if a cadaver could get hard. The body’s dick was in a modesty pouch, probably to keep it from hardening during a ceremony, as that would be heavily awkward. David took it off, hoping that it was erect. To his fortunate surprise, it was. It was bigger than expected, which got him excited. Again, that creeping feeling of guilt was at the back of his head but he mentally shook it off and got out of the coffin to remove his pants and undergarments. 

 

Afterwards, he climbed back into the coffin and brushed a hand through his hair, wondering how badly it would hurt. He spit in his hand first, and prepped himself for it. It didn’t take much to cause another quiet moan that barely echoed off the room’s walls. He positioned himself above the hardened member and lowered himself down, with one hand on the ledge and one on the cock beneath him, he managed to get it inside without much hassle.

 

_ ‘I’ll get this over with shortly and then I can leave for good. I’ll never mention it to anyone and I’ll keep it that way for as long as I live.’ _

 

He began to move up and down, slow at first and then speeding up as he got more used to it. It was almost as if Jasper was still alive, however at the same time, it wasn’t. He actually began to cry as he continued, first it was light tears in his eyes, then it turned into a stream down his face, followed by a symphony of loud sobbing. 

 

“I’m so sorry Jasper! I’m disgusting I know! I’m so gross… I’m horrible…” His words turned into mumbling that was taken over by more crying.

 

He harshly went down on the shaft and another noise came out of his mouth, a mixture of a cry and moan. 

 

“I’m so sorry Jasper…” He whimpered again.

 

He held onto one of Jasper’s hands, bringing it up so it could rest over his heart languidly. He took a break to feel his own heartbeat against his chest that also thumped in his head. His other hand wrapped around Jasper’s and he held his grip as he moved up and down. 

 

“A-ah, Jasper…” He bit his tongue to keep from being louder.

 

He let the arm lower and then splayed his hands across Jasper’s chest, pushing down as he went faster. 

 

“O-oh fuck… Jasper, f-fuck me…”

 

He gripped onto the white shirt that Jasper was dressed in, letting his nails latch onto the fabric, urged to tear into it like a cat and its scratching post. He wished Jasper was holding onto his waist and thrusting into him so he didn’t have to do all the work himself, but again, this was hot in itself. This way Jasper couldn’t refuse him, couldn’t judge him, not while he was still alive at least. Jasper didn’t really believe in a god, and neither did David if he were to be honest, so he doubted that Jasper was even judging him from beyond the grave. It was just like masturbating, David thought. Sorta. 

 

David was in the middle of riding him roughly when a voice called out to him from the hallway, 

 

“Hey, David, you okay in here?” 

 

It was Daniel, another one of Camp Campbell’s counselors. He stumbled upon the scene before David could scramble out of the coffin and put his clothes back on. So instead the ginger froze as the blonde stood with wide-eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked, even though he clearly knew what David was doing.

 

David could only stutter, finding himself stuck on the first word, “I-I-I…”

 

Daniel strode through the pews, letting his hands grace some of the glossed wooden benches. 

 

The redhead covered his eyes with one hand, “D-don’t come c-closer please…”

 

Daniel didn’t listen to him, instead he took a seat at the first pew right in front of the coffin, staring at the ginger, “You don’t mind if I watch, do you?”

 

“W-what?”

 

The blonde crossed one leg over the other in a relaxed manner, his eyes now calm just like his demeanor, “I’m a necrophiliac myself. But I’ve never indulged in it, as much as I wanted to. I just never got the opportunity, unlike you. You’re quite lucky.” He smiled, “If I’m honest, I’ve always had a crush on you myself. So seeing you like this is quite fascinating.”

 

“Y-you’re not disgusted? But why?”

 

Daniel shrugged, “Like I said, I’m just like you. If I’m completely honest with you,” He looked behind him as if he were checking to see if anyone was watching or listening before turning back to face the ginger, with a cheshire cat grin across his face, “I’ve always fantasized of fucking your dead body as well. So I’d understand your attraction to Jasper’s corpse.”

 

David was full of shock and disgust, yet, more arousal. He wasn’t sure how to react to Daniel’s confession. He always liked Daniel too, even if he was a bit off-putting at times. The blonde had a reputation of being more ‘creepy’, if anyone was a necrophiliac people’s first guess would have been him, not the cheerful face of David. Yet both of them shared this secret that was now out in the open between them. David felt relieved, but still concerned about Daniel’s fantasy. 

 

Daniel chuckled out loud, “Don’t worry, I won’t act on my fantasies. I haven’t done it yet, so I doubt it’ll ever happen. Unless you die in an accident perhaps…” His grin remained as he said that, staring at David with blue eyes similar to those of Jasper. It almost made David shudder. 

 

“But please,” The blonde said, gesturing, “Do continue.”

 

David looked back at the blank face of his best friend, then back to Daniel.

 

“What? Do you need my help or something?” Daniel asked.

 

“I don’t think I can do it anymore with you staring at me…”

 

Daniel uncrossed his legs and stood up, coming closer to the edge of the coffin until he stood right next to David and the cadaver. He placed a hand around David’s cock and started to slowly move his hand around the base, “Maybe you just need some extra help…”

 

David almost instantly bucked his hips up, gritting his teeth. “Please…” 

 

Daniel squinted his eyes slightly with that terrifying expression, something of a sick and twisted satisfaction, “Go on, now. You’re still hard, so clearly you’re not too bothered by my presence.”

 

The redhead shook his head in denial, “I can’t.” He lifted himself up and Daniel let go of his member. The ginger got up out of the coffin but before he could reach down for his clothes, the blonde backed him up against the coffin, pressing up against him, too close for comfort.

 

“I never said I wouldn’t fuck you while you were alive.” Daniel said, knee up against David’s crotch.

 

David’s head lowered to the side as he looked down at the floor, “I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

 

Daniel’s grin only seemed to grow as he pressured David to back up even more, his eyes wide again, “I never said I’d do it with your consent.”

 

David’s eyes met the blue ones that stared him down, “What?”

 

“You heard me.” 

 

The redhead attempted a small chuckle, “You’re just kidding, right?”

 

Daniel’s hand that was once on the ledge then moved to David’s hair, pulling as he got David closer to him and turned him around so he was facing Jasper. He let go and shoved the ginger back against the edge of the coffin, “You wish I was kidding… Or do you enjoy this? Surely you must. You’re lowly enough to fuck yourself with a dead person, so isn’t this an upgrade?”

 

Daniel pressed up against David’s ass, rubbing the erection in his pants against David’s bare skin, he leaned forward to smell David’s cologne, taking a deep breath before commenting on it, “Your scent is so pleasant.” He wrapped a hand around to place it on the front of David’s throat, gently squeezing the sides, “If I  _ were _ to kill you, would you enjoy the process?”

 

David whispered a ‘no’.

 

“Are you sure? You’ll live with this guilt for the rest of your days. Oh poor, sweet Jasper… Desecrated by the one person he thought he could trust. Oh how disappointed and utterly disgusted he’d be if he were to know what you’ve done.”

 

David couldn’t deny it. He knew Daniel’s words were true, so he couldn’t say anything back to him. The blonde continued, “You’re so fucking perfect to me though. You should forget about him.” He kissed the back of David’s neck, “After all his body will decay soon. But I can pleasure you for much longer.”

 

“No… Y-you’re creeping me out, Daniel…”

 

Daniel removed his hand from David’s throat, trailing it down against his sides down to his hips, “You may scream at first, but you’ll moan my name soon instead of his.”

 

“Please don’t…”

 

Daniel did anyways. It started slow for a few moments before he gradually sped up, roughly raping him until he found pleasure in it. Forcing him to enjoy what was happening. The blonde ordered him to keep his eyes open, “Look at your dear friend while I fuck you.”

 

“W-why…”

 

“As a reminder that he can’t pleasure you, only I can now. I’ll fuck you every day, even after your death, until you start to decay. Hell, maybe I’ll keep doing it through the process. Sounds hot, right?”

 

“N-no.”

 

Daniel thrust into him and David let out another moan, “I wonder how long it’ll be before someone walks in. You’re quite lucky I’m the one who showed up first, considering I’ll keep your dirty secret safe.”

 

Daniel kept using David’s act against him, degrading him as he kept going until David really was moaning his name out loud. Daniel held both of David’s arms behind his back as he finished him off. David came first after all that he had endured with both Jasper’s body and now Daniel. The blonde had his way with him until he came as well, grunting as he filled David up with his cum. He leaned in again to whisper, “Jasper wouldn’t be able to do that to you now, hm?”

 

David could only shake his head from side to side as a reply. Daniel smirked as he pulled out. David almost collapsed but his hands went to the coffin, holding himself up. Daniel started to clean the mess up by going to the bathroom and using paper towels and water to rinse the mess that David had left on the side of the coffin while David got his clothes back on and then rushed to the bathroom as well to breakdown in tears. The blonde didn’t follow him, instead he got Jasper fixed up and sat back down on the pews, awaiting for David’s return. 

 

It took ten minutes for David to regain his composure, he hoped the devious blonde wouldn’t still be out there but he was. Daniel tilted his head to one side as he smiled at David, “I hope you understand now how I feel about you.”

 

This time David did shudder, the cold sensation rushing up against his back. Everything that had happened in the past hour was so rushed together that it felt surreal. Daniel stood up and went over to David, fixing up his tie and spoke to him in a paternal way, like a father scolding his son, “It wasn’t so bad now, was it? Think of it as a slight punishment for what you did to poor Jasper. Now he won’t be able to rest in peace. However,” His gaze once again met the green irises in front of him, “Now you have me. So in a way, it’s also a reward.” He leaned in to kiss the ginger, a slow and meaningful kiss that actually convinced David that he still really liked the blonde, despite his original protests.

 

“Now, we’ve been keeping everyone waiting for too long, don’t you think?” Daniel asked. 

 

David nodded and they then made their way to where everyone else was. David expected to be bombarded with questions but realized that everyone must have thought he was just mourning extra because Jasper used to be his best friend. 

 

Even after what had happened, the worst part of the day was when he ended up staying for the burial. Watching them lower the body that he would last be seeing, but at least it was the first time he made love, both with the dead and the living. And now he had someone to replace Jasper, someone who could pleasure him just as well.


End file.
